


Two Kids, Two Angels, and an Old Drunk (Stop Me If You've Heard This One)

by RiddleBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Guardian Angels, Humans and Angels live in the same universe, I may continue it, It all depends, Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby had never been one for children. Nothing against them or anything, he just never thought of having any of his own. But then John and Mary died. Now, Bobby was stuck with two boys and two angels to take care of and had never had any experience with taking care of anything that needed more attention than a car. What the hell was he supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My horrendous Kid Fic AU; please enjoy or mildly tolerate. :)

Bobby had never been one for children. Nothing against them or anything, he just never thought of having any of his own. When Karen died, he didn't really have a reason to really think about it anymore.

But then John and Mary died. Big house fire, gas leak or something, he hadn't bothered to pay attention to what they said had caused it. The only thing he had paid attention to was what the couple had left for him in their will; four young boys.

Well, perhaps _boys_ wasn't exactly the best word for it. Nowadays, certain people would be, as they liked to call it, blessed with a guardian angel. Bobby still thought that that was a whole lot of bull shit, but he couldn't exactly argue with what was right in front of his eyes. Both of the Winchester boys, Dean and Sam, had been... ugh, _blessed_ with guardian angels to protect them. The odd thing was that both of the angels appeared to be children themselves. But back on track; Bobby was stuck with two boys and two angels to take care of and had never had any experience with taking care of anything that needed more attention than a car. What the hell was he supposed to do?


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, then huzzah, you weren't scared off by my horrendous prologue. Oh, and this fic hasn't been beta-ed or however you spell it, so there are likely multiple errors. Don't be afraid to let me know. :)

"Bobby, I'll go with you if you want me to."

Bobby held back a sigh. The second he told Pamela that he was going to be the guardian to these kids, she had been insisting almost nonstop that she could help him. She was a great friend, sure, but there were some days where wished she weren't blind, just so she could see him flipping her the bird.

"Pam, I'm fine. I don't need any damn support. I'm just meeting them at the agency. Its no big deal." He explained for what felt like the hundredth time. That earned him a groan.

"Yeah, Bobby, I know. That doesn't change anything! You haven't seen these kids since they were babies and their parents just died, how do you think they're going to feel about some old guy coming in and saying they're going to live with him now?"

He knew she was right and he knew he was going to regret the decision the second he said it, but he was just sick of Pamela's damn nagging. "Fine."

"What?"

"Fine, you can come, alright? Happy?" He could practically hear her smirking through the phone. "Extremely. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

"Mister Singer?" Bobby looked up to see a tired woman about the same age as him standing over them. "I'm Ellen Harvelle, I'm in charge of the boys." She explained simply, holding out her hand. He took it, shaking firmly. She turned to look at Pamela. "And you are...?"

"Pamela Barnes, friend of Bobby's." Ellen shook her hand quickly before returning her attention to Bobby. "Follow me." She turned on her heel and headed into a nearby office. The two followed her inside, looking around. The room seemed to be pretty sparce; a desk in the front of the room with a couple chairs placed about. A large window was next to the desk, showing a large open playground outside. A picture frame sat on the desk of a young girl, maybe seven years old and an older man, both grinning widely. Ellen gestured for the two of them to take a seat, sitting down at her own desk.

"Now, Mister Singer-"

"Bobby's fine." He said quickly. Ellen nodded.

"Alright. Bobby, as you know, you're the boys' godfather. Mister and Missus Winchester left you to be the one to take care of them if something such as this happened. From what we've seen, everything seems to check out and you appear to be a perfectly good guardian for these boys."

He held back a sarcastic comment, waiting for her to continue.

"There are just a couple things I need to... let you know about." She seemed a bit hesitent.

"What is it?" Ellen sighed, opening up a folder that rested on her desk.

"To get the most simple part of it out of the way, you know that these boys have guardian angels, correct?" Bobby nodded. "So that will mean that you will be caring for them as well?" Another nod.

"Alright, good. That's done. Now... let's start with Dean."

Bobby had last seen Dean when Sam was born. The boy was four years old and already a bit of a trouble maker. Loved Sam though, absolutely protective of the boy. Bobby smiled lightly at the thought.

"Dean... he seems to have a bit of a temper. It isn't uncommon for children who have gone through something like this to lash out, but he seems to have a bit of a violent streak about it. Castiel usually keeps him in li-"

"Castiel?" Pamela asked, raising an eyebrow. Ellen nodded.

"Castiel is Dean's angel. Very quiet boy, super polite. Now, there haven't been any huge incidents, but we have had some fights between him and other children at his school. That, and he and his brother's slightly codependent relationship, is a bit of a problem."

"How? I mean, yeah, I get it; the boy shouldn't be fighting at school, but what's wrong with being close with his brother?"

Ellen sighed. "He doesn't seem to want to be around other children. He believes that he only needs Sam and Castiel. While its okay for children to have close relationships with others, it isn't healthy to have no other social relationships."

As she spoke, she closed the folder on her desk, flipping open another one. "Sam seems to be having a similar problem."

"What? Is he fighting to?" Ellen shot him a warning look before returning her attention to the folder. "No. Sam... he isn't really talking to... anyone. Yes, he will speak to Dean and Castiel and Gabriel-"

"Gabriel is his..."

"Yes, he is. He will speak to them, but hardly anyone else. He's a very smart kid; not even in kindergarden yet and he can already read and write rather well for his age. We want to get this problem resolved before he goes into school." She explained calmly, closing the folder. "Bobby, these boys need some very special attention. I'm telling you these things because if you feel you can't give them that, we're going to need to find someone else to take care of them."

Bobby shook his head. "I can take care of them. They will be just fine." He stated gruffly. Ellen gave him a tired smile. "I was hoping you'd say that. Would you like to see them now?" She asked.

"Yeah." He mumbled, standing up. Ellen lead them out the door and to the playground that they had seen through the window.

* * *

There were tons of children out there, screaming, yelling, running around. Pamela grimaced slightly. Similarly to Bobby, she didn't always see the appeal of having kids. Bobby glanced over at her.

"Why don't you wait inside?" She nodded. "Yeah, that'd probably be best." She laughed, having Bobby guide her back before he returned to Ellen.

"Which ones are they?" Ellen pointed over to a far corner of the playground where four boys sat and they headed over to them.

Two of the boys appeared to be about eight years old, while the other two, four. The first boy looked to be covered in grass stains, even his freckled cheeks had bits of green on them. He was brushing dirt from his scrapy brown hair, an obvious frown on his face. He appeared to be glaring at the other eight year old, who looked to be laughing (probably at him). The other boy had somewhat long hair that was a mix of blonde and brown. His nose was hooked slightly and he had a bit of chocolate (or dirt, God knows what they were doing before they arrived) smudged on his face. That wasn't the most noticable part of him. Bright orange wings, the color of a safety cone, were fidgetting excitedly on his back as he giggled. The two other boys looked on with concern. The first had shaggy brown hair with bangs that almost covered his eyes. His wide, hazel eyes darted between the boys worriedly. The other boy's intense blue eyes seemed to alternate between looking worriedly at the dirt covered one and glaring at the cackling one. His own black wings puffed up with annoyence when he noted that the laughter likely wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Boys." The four boys looked up in surprise, hearing Ellen's voice. "I want you to meet someone. This is Bobby Singer. He was a really close friend of your Mom's and Dad's." Bobby looked down at the four boys, unsure of how to react. They simply stared up at him until the one with the orange wings stood up, grabbing the hands of the younger boys, causing the last one to quckly follow after him.

"Hi! The name's Gabriel!" He beamed up at him. He tugged forward his fellow angel. "This is Castiel. He's my baby brother." He explained before tugging forward the other boy. "And this is Sammy. I'm his guardian."

"Only I get to call him Sammy." Gabriel turned around to face the other boy, sticking his tongue out. "Says who?"

"I do. I'm his brother, that means I get to, its the rules." Gabriel rolled his eyes, returning his gaze to Bobby. "That's Dean, just forget him."

"Gabriel-" Ellen started warningly. Gabriel groaned. "Don't forget Dean." He mumbled.

Dean stepped forward in front of Sam protectively, glaring up at him. "What do you want?"

"Dean!"

Bobby held back a laugh. Was he seriously trying to be menacing? With his big green eyes, Dean looked more like a Disney character than an actual threat.

"I'm supposed to take care of you four." He said simply.

 Dean continued to glare up and him and crossed his arms. "We can take care of ourselves." Bobby raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sure you can. But I've got a question; can you cook?" He asked calmly. Not in a condescending way, he tried to sound as if he was genuinely curious.

"...No."

"Uh huh. And can you drive?"

"I'm eight!"

"So you can't?"

"Duh!"

"Then how can you feed and clothe and do all that yourselves?"

Dean's hands clenched into fists and he chose instead to glare at the ground. Castiel pulled away from his brother and shuffled over to Dean, tugging on Dean's coat silently. Ellen sighed, crouching down next to him.

"Dean, Bobby knows you can take care of them. He just wants to help you do all of the things you can't do, right?" She glanced up at Bobby, giving him a warning look.

"Yeah, 'course. I haven't known them as long, how would I know how to take care of them as good as you?"

Dean looked up at him again, his expression softening. "You wouldn't."

"Exactly. I'm just helping." Bobby nodded, allowing a small smile to appear on his face.

"Good." Dean mumbled, a grin starting to break through his scowl. Ellen beamed, standing up again.

"I'm going back inside. I'll leave you to get acquianted."


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! 150 hits and six kudos in barely two days!? I am positively honored! Thank you all so much~! :)

Bobby tapped his fingers anxiously against the steering wheel of the car. This was it; he was finally taking the kids back live with him. He'd been visiting them nearly every other day since he had first met them a month ago and he had already learned quite a bit about the boys, which lead him to realize that he was going to be in for some surprises once they moved in.

Like the fact that whenever Dean went off to do something, Sam and Castiel would immediately follow, resulting in Gabriel going along with it, and vice versa when the older angel was in the lead. Or that Castiel liked to read books that far surpassed the reading level that he appeared to be at and that, while he had a rather expansive vocabulary, he didn't like to speak due to thinking that his voice was, as he put it, 'too high of a pitch to be viewed as the tone of a male' (Someone needed the tell that kid about puberty and Bobby definetly wasn't ready for that). Or the fact that Gabriel would always snap up every sweet imaginable and claim to never share with anyone, but would always make some chocolate for Sam when he was too nervous to ask for more to eat.

Bobby pulled up to the front of the building, already seeing Ellen and the boys waiting for him. Sam hid behind Dean with Castiel mimicking the action to his own brother. Ellen smiled gently towards him.

"Alright, boys. Ready?" He asked. He recieved scattered nods and 'yeah's in reply. Ellen handed him two duffel bags before reaching down and hugging each of the boys, murmured good-byes being exchanged between them.

"This just has all their clothes and stuff like that. I gave them things to entertain themselves, I know you live kind of far from here." She explained. She glanced over at his car. "How're you going to fit them in there?"

Bobby figured that'd be an issue, but he hoped she wouldn't mention it since it was his first (and hopefully only) time taking them back. "There's no air bag in the front seat. Gabriel'll sit there. He's the biggest with those wings." He explained. This perked the interest of the older angel.

"I get to ride in the front!?" He beamed excitedly. Dean frowned.

"How come he gets to ride in the front? We're the same age!"

Bobby turned to look at him. "You want Sam to be getting hit in the face with wings the whole way back?"

Sam let out a small yelp, quickly causing Dean to shake his head and help the two younger ones into the back. Ellen laughed lightly. "I think you're going to be good for them."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Really? Or do you say that to all of 'em?" Ellen shook her head.

"No, I really do think you will. Good luck, alright?"

Bobby nodded. Ellen reached up, hugging him forcefully. Bobby did the same.

"Thanks." He said, smiling politely at her before tossing the bags into the trunk and driving away.

* * *

"Mister Singer?"

Bobby glanced over at the angel in the seat next to him. "Kid, I told you; Bobby's fine."

"Cas told me to call you Mister Singer."

"Cas, don't do that." He called to the back, returning his gaze to the road. He didn't get a reply, which wasn't unusual. "So, what is it?"

"I think we need to pull over."

"Why? Hungry?"

"No, I think Cas is gonna be sick."

"What?"

Bobby looked up in the rear view mirror to see Castiel hunched over awkwardly in the middle seat, with both Sam and Dean asking quietly if he was okay. "Cas, you going to be sick?" He recieved a single nod in reply.

 _Thank God we're in the middle of nowhere._ He thought to himself, pulling the car over to the side of the road. Dean shoved the door open and climbed out of the car, quickly followed by Castiel. He plopped forcefully on to the ground, taking enormous gulps of air, his wings twitching violently.

"Cas, if you're going to be sick, you have to just let it out, you'll feel better after." Bobby explained, coming up behind the angel.

"He probably won't throw up!" Gabriel called from his seat. Bobby turned to face him.

"You just said he was going to be sick."

Gabriel shrugged. "Cas gets car sick real easy, but he doesn't throw up from it." Bobby ran a hand over his face, counting to ten to keep from yelling at the kid. Gabriel rolled his eyes as a response.

"You wouldn't have stopped if I said he was just car sick! Would you have wanted to deal with him practically crying from a stomach ache the rest of the way? Just helping you out, geez."

* * *

They did eventually make to Bobby's house without having to stop again (though Castiel practically ran from the car barely after they parked). When Dean opened his door, his perpetual scowl dropped and he gawked at the nearby salvage yard.

"Is... is that your's?"

Bobby looked up from the trunk to see where he was looking. "Yeah. 'Singer's Salvage Yard'." He noted Dean's expression. "You like cars?

This earned a cackle from Gabriel. "He'd _marry_ a car if he could!" Dean's face returned to its usual glare.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Gabriel, I don't believe its legally possible to be wed to an automobile."

Bobby slammed the trunk shut just to see Castiel tugging on the sleeve of Gabriel's coat and tell him this bit of information. Bobby just shook his head. Anytime that kid opened his mouth, weird crap like that usually followed.

"Alright, alright; let's just get you guys inside." Bobby headed up to unlock the door. Sam bit his lip and looked up at his brother nervously. Dean took his hand and squeezed firmly. "Its gonna be fine, Sammy. I promise."


	4. Chapter Three: Rule #1 - Make Sure They Know That Its Okay To Talk About Their Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note; some chapters will have 'rule' titles; these are set up as if Bobby has found rules for himself and the boys that he feels can help later. :)

"Mister Si- um... Bobby?" Bobby felt a soft tug on his pants leg.

He looked down to see the angel fidgeting with the sleeves of his trench coat (Damn thing must have been and adult's size, the way it hung on him). Once Castiel saw that he had his attention, he released the fabric and gazed up at him.

"Would it be alright if I got something to eat?" Bobby must have looked surprised, having believed that angels just didn't need to eat, because Castiel quickly chose to stare at the floor instead. "Its okay if it isn't... I will be fine, I can last a while witho-"

Bobby shook his head. "No, no, its fine... just didn't know you ate... at all. Or that you could just... I don't know, 'mojo' up your own food." Castiel looked back up at him, a confused look on his face.

"By 'mojo'," He attempted to use his his fingers to make quotations marks, but his hands were swallowed by his sleeves, "I presume that you mean create. While Gabriel can, he is unable to make proper meals and I haven't learned how to do that. It is actually a common misconception that angels c-"

"Kid, I got it. I'll get you something to eat. Should probably get y'all's dinner anyway." He walked over to the refrigerator and tugged it open, only to find that he didn't have much more than a loaf of bread, a half-empty bottle of mustard, and a couple beers. _Damn, knew I forgot something._ He closed the door and looked back over to the awkward, fidgeting angel. "Go ask the others what they want on pizza, I'm just going to order in."

* * *

The boys seemed rather pleased with the fact that they got pizza on the first night in their new house and although it resulted in a rather heated argument between Gabriel and Dean on whether it was appropriate to put chocolate chips on a pizza, all seemed to be going well enough that it gave Bobby a chance to call Pamela.

"So? How's it going? Is everything okay?"

Bobby glanced into the living room at the boys before answering. "Yeah, its fine. They're freakin' angels, now will you stop calling non-stop? This is the business phone, I get clients on this, not obnoxious blind women."

"And if I want my car fixed?"

"Then you call someone else because if you call here again tonight, I'm not picking up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just remember that I'm going to come by there eventually." He could practically here her smirk through the phone.

"I'll remember to barricade the door." This earned him a laugh before he hung up and returned to check up on the boys.

"Sammy, come on, just one bite, okay? That's all."

Bobby stopped in the doorway, looking in on what was going on. Sam had barely said two words to Bobby since meeting him and that in its self was worrying. This certainly didn't help. The food on Sam's plate hadn't been touched and Dean kept trying to coax him to eat, only getting a shake of his brother's head as a reply.

"I can 'mojo' up some chocolate, do you want that instead?" Another shake.

Castiel looked anxiously between the boys. "Perhaps we should tell Mister Si-"

"No!" Sam cried, looking up at Castiel, "I don't wanna get in trouble."

At that point, Bobby stepped into the conversation. "Why would you get in trouble?" The boys nearly jumped out of their seats in surprise. Bobby stood silently, surveying them before continuing. "You've eaten, go play up in your rooms for a minute." The four of them started to get up, only to have Bobby place a hand on the top of Sam's head. "You stay." Dean stopped what he was doing, about to protest. "He ain't in trouble, boy, go upstairs." Dean continued to glower at him before stomping up after Gabriel and Castiel.

Bobby released his hand and looked down at Sam, who stared at the floor with a guilty expression on his face. "Why don't you want to eat?"

"I'm just not hungry." He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Sam, you ain't going to hurt my feelings if you tell me you don't like the food."

"But that's not it." He mumbled again, biting his lip.

"Then what is it?" No response.

Then he got it.

"Is this about your mom and dad?" Sam visibly flinched, but didn't say a word. Bobby slowly sat down next to the small boy.

"You know, when my wife died, I didn't want to eat either. You just feel kind of empty without them and you just feel like you can't fill that kind of empty, even with food. Right?"

The silence broke about a minute later with a tiny hiccup and nod. "Y-Yeah..."

Bobby let out a nervous breath. He didn't really know how to act with people, let alone kids, but that didn't mean he didn't know that it sucked when someone you loved just disappeared. Gently, he reached over an placed an arm over Sam's shoulder. Immediately, he sat up and clung to Bobby's neck, full on bawling. Bobby's eyes widened in surprise before slowly wrapping his arms around him.

"I miss them... a-a lot..." Sam whispered, his voice hoarse from crying.

"I know you do, Sam. You're supposed to."

"I'm 'posed to?"

 "Yeah. It just means you love them and there's nothing wrong with that."

They sat there in silence for a while longer, Sam still clinging to Bobby's shoulder. "Doctor Harvelle said you knew Mommy and Daddy."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I knew them. They were real nice people." Sam nodded in agreement, sniffing quietly.

"Do you think they're in heaven? Gabriel s-said yeah... but he lies 'bout stuff and Cas said lots of stuff I didn't get."

"...Yeah. If anyone would be there, they would."

"Then why'd they hafta' go?" He whispered, hiccuping again.

He looked over at Sam. He wanted to say something like all sorts of books said to do; tell him it was their time, that God needed to see them, all that bull shit. But... he just couldn't.

"You know what? I don't know, Sam. Sometimes stuff like that happens... and its just so damn unfair."

Sam stared up at him silently before wiping his nose on his sleeve and nodding.

"Not fair."

"So not fair."

Sam sniffed again and looked down at the floor. "Sorry for cryin'."

"There's nothing wrong with crying, boy."

"Dean said I gotta be strong so I don't get made fun of when I go to school."

"Sam, I cried when Karen," Sam cocked his head in confusion, "my wife," Bobby corrected, "died, I cried for a long time. And I'm pretty damn strong. So you ain't weak for crying, alright?"

Sam nodded.

"Good. Now go find out what those boys are doing upstairs." He placed Sam back on the floor. He started to head up the stairs when Bobby called out to him.

"Sam. I've got old pictures of your mom and dad when you're ready to see them alright?"

Even though his eyes got a bit misty again, a tiny smile grew on Sam's lips and he nodded before continuing up the stairs.

* * *

Sam ate three pieces of toast the next day and actually answered when Bobby talked to him.


	5. Chapter Four: Rule #2 - Gabriel is Directionally Challenged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all of those kudos! I had no idea that this would actually turn out so well. :) If there is anything in particular you would like to see, let me know and if I like it enough, I'll be sure to include it.

_I should have just called Pamela._ Bobby thought, the second he parked in the lot. He needed to buy some groceries (Contrary to popular belief, four kids could only live on toast and candy for so long) and he didn't think it was in the best interest of any of them to leave the four boys with Pamela after only a couple days of living in their new home. So, that left the only option of taking them with him to buy food. Though he was starting to regret that decision when Castiel nearly ran out into incoming traffic to get out of the car. Plunking the two youngest into the cart and making the other two were close enough to keep an eye on, he sighed. _God, please make this quick._

* * *

It was not quick.

Another thing that Bobby had come realize as he spent time with the boys was that, as lucky as he was that Sam and Castiel were generally quiet, Dean and Gabriel counteracted that. The second they entered the store, he practically had to grab them by their coat collars just to keep them from running off. The four year olds just watched silently from their spots in the cart.

* * *

"Well, hi there, sweethearts."

Bobby wasn't a big fan of... well, most things, but one of the major things he didn't like was talking to people. But it seemed as though when you had kids, it came with the territory. A perky, young woman was grinning at Castiel and Sam from her counter. She was one of those obnoxious people who tried to get you to try their food and make you feel guilty if you didn't buy any. Castiel blinked up at her owlishly while Sam ducked his head down, obviously shy.

"Oh, dear, there's no reason to be scared." She cooed. Dean came up from behind Bobby and moved next to the cart. He reached his hand in and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, glaring at the woman. Gabriel quickly followed behind, climbing against the edge to peer in at Sam, wings fluttered out furiously.

"Aw, are you his big brother? That's so sweet." Dean's scowl lessened a bit.

"Yeah..."

She looked up expectantly at Gabriel. "And you must be his guardian!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Well, that's just adorable. Here," She started to hand the two of them whatever the hell it was she was selling before looking up at Bobby, "Do they have any allergies?" Bobby shook his head and her face returned to its plastered grin, handing the boys the food before doing the same for Castiel and Sam. They all ate it in no time flat and based on the looks he was recieving from them, Bobby knew he'd end up paying for whatever it was one way or another.

* * *

"Nobody likes those. They're gross." Dean stated when Bobby tossed a couple bags of carrots into the cart. Bobby rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly the most healthy eater either, but he knew he'd have to start if he was going to keep taking care of these kids. Just as he was about to reply, Sam mumbled something to his older brother. "I like 'em." Dean clammed up for a moment before muttering. "You can get 'em for Sammy. He's the 'ception."

This went on for various other healthy foods; Dean would complain and either Sam or Castiel would say that they liked them and Dean would grudgingly agree. Finally, Dean just gave up and just walked along with them, occasionally grimacing if Bobby put something he deemed disgusting into the cart.

When they reached the meat section, Dean smirked and pulled a package out before Bobby could say anything. "Hey Cas, look!"

Castiel looked over at Dean, cocking his head slightly. "Why do you want me to look at meat, Dean?"

"This is the stuff they make burgers out of, Cas."

Bobby was surprised to see Castiel's wings twitch excitedly at that, a small smile appearing on his face. He bit his lip for a moment before turning around and looking up at Bobby pleadingly. Bobby didn't bat an eye as he took the package from Dean and placed it in the cart as well. Castiel immediately took it and stared at the package as if it was the key to understanding how his favorite food could be made from something like this.

They remained relatively quiet after that until his felt to sharp tugs on his shirt from between the gaps in the cart. He looked down to see both Sam and Dean looking up at him and point to a row of boxed pastries, where Dean was glancing back at as they walked.

"Dean likes pie." Castiel stated bluntly and Sam nodded in agreement.

Bobby rolled his eyes but tugged Dean over to the shelf. "Pick one out, but make sure the others will eat it too, alright?"

* * *

It was when they reached a candy aisle that they realized there was a problem.

They had been relatively well behaved over the course of the trip and Bobby agreed to let them each pick something out. Then he noticed that he wasn't hearing anything loud and or obnoxious. He glanced around him before looking down at Castiel.

"Cas, where's your brother?"

The smaller angel looked up at him curiously before gazing about the area. "I don't know. I'm afraid I don't see him." Bobby held back a groan.

"Do you remember where you last saw him?"

Castiel's brow furrowed in thought before Sam piped up. "He said he wanted to 'splore." Castiel turned to him. "It is pronounced ' _ex_ plore', Sam."

"Sam." Bobby called the attention of the boys back, "Did he say where he was exploring?" Sam shook his head. "Damn it." He growled. Just as he was about to go searching, a voice came on over the intercom system.

_"Will the father of a young angel named Gabriel Singer please come to register five? Again, will the father of Gabriel Singer please come to register five? Thank you."_

"Found 'em."

* * *

As it seemed, Gabriel had decided that he would attempt to find the candy aisle himself, only to end up stranded in the 'Employees Only' section of the store. Luckily enough for him (And Bobby as well), the woman that had seen them earlier had recognized him and decided to bring him to the front of the store in hopes of finding Bobby.

Gabriel beamed and his wings flapped excitedly when the four of them came up. "Awesome! You found me!"

"They told us where you were on the speaker, bird brain!" Dean replied sarcastically.

"Dean, Gabriel isn't a-"

"I know, Cas, I know."

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginning of a headache coming on when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see the woman from the stand earlier.

"I've got two little ones at home that are just a bit older than that. Trust me, it'll get easier." She smiled reassuringly. Bobby nodded. "God, I'd hope so."


	6. Chapter Five: Rule #3 - Dean Needs to Know That He Can Act His Age and Not Everything Will Fall Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance that it seems like I keep alternating between fluff and sad stuff or that it may seem like I only do sad things for the Winchesters and fluff for the angels. This will soon change. ^^
> 
> Oh, and for a note on the chapter; in this story, angels are not required to go to school, work, etc. Generally, they will follow those that are in their charge to where it is they go, hence Dean and Castiel going back to school and not Gabriel, despite Castiel's young appearance and Gabriel's older one.

Bobby sighed, leaning back in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. The room was obnoxiously stuffy and all of the magazines were either for women or written nearly ten years ago. He hated being in this place. Nothing against Doctor Harvelle, but her building's waiting room what a damn nightmare to be in. Seriously, they seemed to think that if they couldn't help their patients with their problems, they could just melt them out of people.

Ellen had insisted that it would be better for the boys if they continued to see her for therapy sessions once a week. Grief counseling or something like that, at least until Dean and Castiel went back to school (He'd been making sure the kid got the school work he was missing until he went back).

Bobby looked up, hearing several voices before the door that lead down the hall to the offices opened and the boys came bursting out. Ellen smiled at him before speaking to them. "Boys, why don't you go to the playground for a bit? Bobby and I are going to talk for a minute." The children glanced between them before nodding and heading out the nearby door to the playground. Ellen gestured for Bobby to follow him down the hall. He held in a sigh as he sat down in one of the few adult-sized chairs in the room. He was all too aware that, generally, when a therapist called you in the talk about something, it wasn't good.

"So, are the boys behaving?" She asked, folding her hands together on her desk. Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, they're just fine."

Ellen nodded, taking a pen and scribbling something on a note pad. "Sam tells me that you and him had a talk a little while ago."

"Yeah, just 'bout his mom and da-"

"It seems to have helped him. He's been more open during our sessions." She explained, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Oh. Good."

Ellen sighed, placing the pen back down. "Now, Bobby, I get the feeling that you want me to just cut to the chase and tell you why you're here."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Ellen sighed. "Good. I'm not really one for small talk. Now, this is about Dean."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Well," She began, "I told you that he has a rather codependent relationship with Sam, yeah?" Bobby nodded. "The thing is, it seems to be getting... worse. This is probably because he and Castiel will be going back to school soon. Not only is it a brand-new school, but its also their first time back since their parents died. So, Dean is latching to his brother as much as he can. While there is no problem with a close sibling relationship, it becomes a problem when it interferes with his ability to make new friends and to get work done. Castiel told me that he's been having some difficulty with school work. Is that true?"

Bobby nodded. He saw that almost every night that week, Dean had gone to Castiel asking for help with whatever he was working on at the time. When asked why, Dean said that it was none of his business and if he didn't want to help him, he'd just ask Bobby or not do it at all.

"He told me that this is probably because he has been trying to help Sam with whatever he has been doing. Usually with reading books below his own reading level and doing equations that are very simple, especially for an eight year old. This is impeding his learning ability. While its great that he's helping Sam, he needs to understand that he needs to focus on his own work and himself before helping Sam. That may sound harsh, but Sam has you, Gabriel, and Castiel to help him as well. Dean doesn't need to do this all by himself. He needs to be a kid, instead of the big brother all of the time," Ellen sighed, "Bobby, in cases like these, the big brother or sister will usually try to take the place of the missing parent and it makes things so much harder for them. Try to help Dean understand that."

* * *

Bobby glanced into the living room. Dean was currently reading certain words from Sam's book aloud in hopes of assisting him in reading them properly. Bobby sighed, knowing that this was exactly what Doctor Harvelle had wanted to avoid. He watched them from his place in the kitchen, thinking of something to do before an idea hit him. He grabbed the phone from the wall and dialed a familiar number. "Hey, Jody?"

* * *

"Who're you?" Gabriel asked before recieving a light swat to the back of his head.

"I'm Sheriff Mills. Who're you?" Jody replied, looking over the angel. Bobby looked between them anxiously. He figured that if he could get someone to watch the rest of the kids while he spent some time with Dean.

"I'm Gabriel!" The boy stated firmly before pointing to Castiel, "That's my baby brother, Cas. And that's Sam, and that's Dean." He introduced rapidly. Jody nodded along as he spoke, looking to Bobby when he finished. "How long do you need?" Bobby shrugged.

"Need for what?" Sam asked, looking up from the television. Bobby walked back over to them.

"Dean and I are going to the park for a while." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Dean looked up at this point.

"Is Sammy coming?"

"No, he's staying here with Jody."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "How come he can't come?"

"Because I'm teaching you how to throw a damn ball. I saw you playing with Cas and even he can throw better than you." He said gruffly, pulling the boy up and starting to tug him gently to the door.

"But I don't want to go!" He stated, tugging his hand away and crossing his arms. Bobby turned to face him.

"We'll be back in an hour, Dean, Sam'll be fine."

Dean's eyes widened, obviously surprised that Bobby knew what he was thinking before glaring at the ground. "Only an hour?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Pause. "Fine."

* * *

"This is stupid. How come I gotta be the only one here? Sammy sucks at pitching too!"

Bobby resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the boy. They were currently one of the few people at the park for the day, due to it being rather cold and most people had their kids in school at this time.

"Don't care. Now, do it like I told you and aim for the glove." He said, punching the center of the mitt. Dean did as instructed, tossing the ball as hard as he could, having it stop just short of where he aim, groaning when it hit the grass.

"Is the hour over yet? Sam and Cas are gonna wanna know where we are."

"No, its not. And why are you so worried about them knowing where we are?" He figured this was the best way to get the discussion rolling. He tossed the ball back to Dean.

"I'm not. They should just know so that they don't get worried." He replied, throwing the ball again, getting a bit closer than previously.

"Uh huh. Well, they're fine..." He paused, sending the ball back to him, "You don't have to worry about them so much, you know. They're big kids."

Dean shook his head. "I've gotta make sure Sammy's okay." He said firmly.

"Why's that?"

Dean paused, glaring at Bobby. "That's none of your business."

"It is when you're living in my house, I'm taking care of you, and Doctor Harvelle says you've been having problems with school because you've been helping him too much."

Dean's lips formed a thin line as he finally beamed the ball, sending it flying past Bobby's shoulder. "Its none of her damn business either!"

"Watch your mouth, kid."

"I can say what I want!"

"Not when I'm in charge." Bobby growled, glaring down at him. Dean stared up at him defiantly, his hands balling into his fists. "And it is her business, and mine, when we think its something that's going to be a problem for you."

"Its not a problem for me! I'm fine, I just gotta help Sammy!"

"Why?"

"Because Mom and Dad can't!"

Bobby looked down at the small boy. Dean glared as angrily as he could at the older man, but was having difficulty due to his small frame shaking. "I gotta, okay? Mom and Dad can't do it and I promised Sammy that'd everything be okay and it isn't, so I've gotta do it even more now!"

Bobby silently guided the eight year old back to the car, helping him into the front seat and getting in on the other side. Dean glared out the window, despite the tears streaming down his face.

"Kid, Sam doesn't have to rely on you for everything, alright? He's got me, Gabriel, Cas, all of us. Yeah, he needs you. But he needs you as his brother. You don't need to replace your dad, alright?" Dean looked over at Bobby, eyes wide.

"But I ne-"

"Dean, you're eight years old. You need to focus on school, doing things you like, all that stuff. You shouldn't be trying to be a parent for Sam. The world isn't going to fall apart if you spend time doing something for yourself and Sam will be fine with spending a couple hours without you there, alright?"

Dean looked away, glaring at his shoes. Recieving no response, Bobby sighed, starting the car and driving home. They were about half way there, when a small voice finally muttered "Okay... but you'd better take care of him too. If you don't, I'll... I'll kill you, got it?" Dean had hoped he sounded threatening enough. Bobby glanced over at the child, who wiped his nose on his sleeve and continued to pointedly avoid the older man's gaze. He held back a smile and nodded.

"Got it."


	7. Chapter Six: Rule #4 - Never Touch Castiel's Trench Coat... Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this one being so much shorter than the other chapters. This was just a mini idea I had for a chapter and I just really wanted to do it.

"Where is it!?" A voice cried, growing gradually louder as it descended down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Dean looked up from his breakfast to find a rather interesting sight. Castiel stood in front of the dining room table, his hair a mess (Well... more than usual), his wings flustered, and tears streaming rapidly down his face. The strangest part was the abnormally dark look his was giving the eight year old.

"Where's what?" He asked after swallowing his bite of cereal.

"Did Gabriel ask you to do it? If so, this an extremely cruel joke, Dean, and I don't appreciate it, especially from you!" He cried, his wide, blue eyes filling with more tears.

"What are you ev-" Dean started to ask as he stood up and walked over to the angel. He trailed off when he saw the full view of him. A small 'oh' escaped his lips.

"Do you think you maybe just lo-"

"I would never lose it, Dean!"

"What the hell is going on?"

The two boys looked up to see Bobby enter the room, looking rather confused.

"What's up? You two never fight."

He was met with silence for several moments until Dean grumbled something.

"What? Speak up, boy."

"Cas lost his coat."

"I DID NOT LOSE IT!"

The lights in the dining roon flickered slightly before clicking back on as Bobby and Dean returned their attention to Castiel. The small angel's hands were balled into fists as he glared pointedly at Dean. "I would never lose it, Dean! You know that! Now tell me where Gabriel h-"

"Kid, kid, calm down. I took it."

The children looked up at Bobby at that point. Castiel's expression changed from angry to horrified.

"But... why? Why would you do that?" He questioned, looking up at the man as if he was a kicked puppy.

"It was a mess. Plus its too big on you. I stuck it in the wash with the rest of the clothes to get cleaned and I was going to just buy you a ne-" Before Bobby could finish his statement, Castiel made a beeline for the washer. Bobby looked over at Dean. "Alright, spill; what's with him and that coat? He never takes the damn thing off."

Dean shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing down the hall where Castiel had just fled, as if checking to make sure that the angel couldn't hear him before answering. "It was Dad's. Mom gave it to him when he became my guardian and stuff. They were going to go out and get him a new one, but he never used any of the ones they got him, just Dad's. Just cause their angels and stuff doesn't mean they don't miss Mom and Dad too."

Bobby nodded, understanding. "You take care of him, just like Sam, huh?" Dean scrunched his nose up at him.

"Well, yeah! Just because he's an angel doesn't mean he don't need help! Cas is cool and nice and everything, but he'd forget to eat if I didn't tell 'im!"

Bobby smirked down at Dean, ruffling his hair before lightly pushing him to go back to his breakfast. He headed down the way that Castiel had gone. Upon entering the room, he found Castiel sitting cross-legged and staring at the washer as the cycle of clothes spun around.

"Sorry 'bout your coat."

"Its alright. You were unaware."

An awkward silence floated between them until Castiel finally glanced up from watching the clothes, a worried expression on his features. "You won't make me get a new coat, will you?"

Bobby shook his head. "Nah. Hell, you can keep that thing until it falls apart for all I care." Castiel nodded and returned his attention to the cycle, a tiny smile replacing his previous expression. "Thank you, Mist- Bobby."


	8. Chapter Seven: Rule #5 - Don't Leave Gabriel Alone (i. Or Alone with Sam) (ii. Even if its Just with Dean or Cas, That's Fine. Just DON'T LEAVE HIM ALONE)

Dean and Castiel glanced nervously back at Bobby as they stood outside of their (Well, Dean's) classroom. It was their first day back since John and Mary's death and, needless to say, both boys extremely nervous. Sam was clinging to Bobby's hand after having been told for what felt like the hundredth time 'Sorry, boy, can't go in with him. He'll be home in a few hours'. Bobby leaned over and ruffled both boys' hair.

"You'll be fine, alright? We'll be right in front of the school in a few hours, got it?"

Dean and Castiel nodded. Dean hurried over and hugged his brother once more as the teacher appeared in the door way. Immediately, Bobby didn't know whether to like the guy or be worried. He looked practically like a kid himself; Messy brown hair, jeans, sneakers. With a face like that, damn guy could have been Pinnochio. "Hey. You must be Dean and Cas-teel."

Castiel stared up at the man. "Um... its Cas-tee-el." He pronounced. He grinned down at him.

"Oh, my mistake. I'm sorry. I'm Mister Fitzgerald. Well, Garth to you," He said, gesturing to Bobby, "You must be Bobby." He held out his hand to the older man. He shook it firmly, grumbling a 'yeah' in reply.

"Alright. Thanks for sending me Dean's work and all that, so he should be caught up with everyone else." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and returning his attention to the boys. "Okay, you two; time for you to meet the rest of the class. Say bye to Bobby for now, kay?"

Dean and Castiel both looked wearily up at Bobby before waving good-bye and following Garth into the classroom. After a minute or two, Bobby guided Sam and Gabriel back to the car, Sam occasionally mumbling something along the lines of 'Can we pick Dean up now?'

* * *

As much as Bobby loved the kid, he could only stand Sam for so long. Not in the sense of dealing with him on a normal basis, no. I was just that he could only stand so many 'When do we pick Dean up?'s before wanting to tear his own hair out. Finally, when they arrived home, he placed Sam and Gabriel in front of the television and put on some kid's show before promptly going to his desk and reading a book.

Everything seemed under control... for several minutes. Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream filled the air, causing Bobby to race into the living room at top speed. However, once he arrived, he internally groaned at the sight before him. Gabriel had sort of 'hovered' himself up to the top of the cabinet that Bobby had placed the remote on, in hopes of turning the volume on the television up. The only problem was that Gabriel didn't know which buttons did what, so when he clicked what he thought was a way to turn up the sound, he accidently changed the channel to some sort of gory, bloody, horror movie. Sam had been the one to scream, currently cowering under a blanket on the sofa with Gabriel holding on to him for dear life. Bobby clicked off the screen as both boys peeked out from their shelter.

"Alright, no more TV for now." He grumbled, tossing the remote into a drawer.

* * *

Bobby looked over the boy and his guardian carefully. After the TV episode, he was a bit hesistant about leaving them be. But they were both currently reading and mumbling secretly to one another and the remote had been locked away, so he couldn't think of a reason for something to go wrong. He retreated back to his desk after making sure nothing was wrong.

After about an hour, Bobby saw that it was probably about time to get them lunch. He stood up and shuffled into the living room, only to find two abandoned books and Sam and Gabriel were nowhere to be seen. Just as he was about to look for them, he heard a loud crash and a yelp from the kitchen.

Once he appeared in the room, he had to use all of his strength not to yell on the spot. Gabriel stood on the counter, coated from head to wing to foot in flour. Sam was on the floor, but his face and hair was still caked with the ingredient. Various other kitchen supplies were all over the counter and floor, some even broken or spilled.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Bobby growled, walking over and picking Gabriel up before placing him on the floor. Sam's eyes went wide at the shout and Gabriel quickly put an arm around him.

"I-I didn't wanna bug you a-and..."

"Sam was hungry and you were working and-"

They started speaking rapidly at the same time before Bobby held up a hand to stop them. "Alright, alright, I get it." He looked over at the mess again and sighed. "I'll make you two lunch. But you're going to clean this up when you're done, got it?"

Gabriel started to groan before Sam poked him in the ribs, causing him to nod.

"Good."

* * *

You would have thought he had learned his lesson by now. Apparently not.

Bobby had gone into the kitchen to tell Sam that he needed to take a nap now (Ellen had insisted that it was good for him or something), only to end up getting hit in the face with a dish towel.

Apparently, Sam had suggested that they do the dishes to get back on Bobby's good side after cleaning the kitchen. Gabriel had (possibly too readily) agreed. Everything was fine for a while until Gabriel's wing 'accidently' flicked water at Sam... several times. Eventually, the younger boy decided to retaliate by rolling up the dish towel, like he had seen Dean do on several occassions to Gabriel, and whip it against his shoulder.

Now, he knew that when Dean did it to Gabriel's shoulder, it didn't hurt very much. What he _didn't_ know what how sensitive an angel's wing was when hit. Sam had miscalculated, sending the tip on the towel to the center of Gabriel's wing. Gabriel screeched in pain, glaring at Sam. The boy had quickly realized what he had done, apologizing profusely afterwards. However, Gabriel seemed to want nothing of it, grabbing another soapy towel and launching it at him.

Which lead to the fight the fight that Bobby was currently witnessing.

"Stop!" He barked, leading both boys to instantly drop their weapons.

"Both of you, upstairs. Now."

* * *

Both boys were pouting when they arrived to pick Dean and Castiel up at school. Dean glanced between the two of them as he climbed into the car. "What's up with them?"

"I told 'em that since they wanted to fight so bad, they're not allowed to talk to one another until I say so."

"You are aware that guardian angels and the people within their charge can speak telepathically, yes?" Castiel questioned. Bobby turned to look at Gabriel, who was smirking up at him.

"Damn it..."


	9. Chapter Eight: Rule #6 - Castiel Can't Lie... At All (Seriously, If You Want Anything Spilled, Ask Him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT IS FINALLY UP! Huzzah! Thank you so much guys for waiting so long and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Bobby knew to be worried the second he saw the name 'Kripke Elementary' flash across the caller I.D.

"Mister Singer?"

"Yeah?" He asked, doing his best to keep his tone calm.

"This is Garth Fitzgerald, you know, Dean and Cas' teacher?"

"Yeah, Garth, I know." He heard the man release a nervous breath on the other end of the line.

"Okay, um... I don't know if you're in the middle of something or not, but... I'm going to need you to talk to you when you come to pick them up."

"What happened?" He asked gruffly, giving Sam and Gabriel a serious look when he noticed them peeking at him from behind the door, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"It'd... uh... probably be best if you just came in."

"Garth-"

"Okay! See you at four, bye!" _Click._

"Balls." Bobby growled tiredly at the dial tone.

"What happened?" The boy and the angel asked curiously, stepping into the kitchen. Bobby sighed, hanging up the receiver.

"Your brothers might be in some trouble when they get home." He muttered, resulting in twin frowns from the children.

"What'd Dean do?" They both asked. Bobby felt like he should speak up to say that maybe _Castiel_ was the one who may have done something, but he knew that there was no point in that, considering the younger of the angels.

* * *

"Slow down, they aren't going anywhere!" Bobby called out to Sam and Gabriel, knowing that it was in vain. They were drowning in a sea of children and (occasionally) angels and there was no way they could hear him. Finally, he arrived to Dean and Castiel's classroom. Opening the door, Bobby did his best to hold back a groan.

Dean and Castiel sat in two small desks, side by side. Castiel fidgeted nervously in his seat, glancing between Dean, Bobby, and his shoes. Dean had his arms crossed over his chest and slouched in his chair, pointedly ignoring his guardian. The boy had a dark purple bruise forming on his cheek and a split lip. Nearby, a small, female angel sat in a far desk, a tiny smirk on his face. Garth stood up from his desk when Bobby entered.

"Hey, thanks for coming in." He said lightly, giving Bobby an awkward smile. He looked between the children before continuing. "Uh... you probably want me to just cut to the chase, huh?" He received a nod in reply.

"Okay, um... Dean? Wanna tell Bobby what happened?"

"Hester's a bit-"

"Boy, what'd I say about language?" The older man interrupted, giving Dean a pointed look. Dean sighed and shifted in his place.

"Hester's a _brat_."

"I am not! You shut up!" The girl in the corner spoke up, her gold wings flinching. Bobby looked over at Garth for an explanation.

"Well, from what Hester tells me, Dean pushed her down for talking to Cas. Which lead to a bit of a... disagreement." He gestured between the three children. Bobby quickly noted that both of the angels had messy feathers and could tell that some had probably been yanked out. _Damn, that must have hurt._

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam mumbled from behind Bobby's leg, peering over at his brother. Dean turned to face him, a small smile on his face.

"I'm fine, Sammy." Bobby felt Gabriel stiffen at his side, likely at the sight of his brother's wings and grabbed the angel's collar before he could surge forward at whoever had caused the damage.

"He in any trouble here?" Bobby questioned. Garth shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we were able to end it before it got to out of hand, so the only punishment right now is no recess until next week."

"Alright. You two, let's go." He nodded at the two boys to follow him out at a small man (probably Hester's father) blew past them.

* * *

"Spill it." The boys were barely in the house before he spoke.

"Spill what?" Castiel asked, pulling a wing close to himself and attempting to straighten the feathers.

"What ha-" He paused, noticing that Sam and Gabriel were standing nearby, "You two, upstairs, this ain't any of your business." Gabriel gave him a pout before tugging on Sam's hand and heading up to his room, "Now, what happened?"

"Mister Fitzgerald already told you." Dean muttered, looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to bet that that ain't the whole story."

No response.

"So, you're not going to tell me?"

Still no response.

"Fine. Dean, no TV or helping me in the yard for two weeks."

"What!?" Dean's eyes shot up to meet Bobby's, "Two weeks!? I already get no recess at school!"

"You deserve that too. You can't go around hitting people or yanking their feathers or whatever and you can't hit a girl!"

"But a girl can hit a boy!?"

"I'm not saying what she did was okay, I hope her dad gets her too. But from the story I'm hearing, you started it."

"How come Cas doesn't get in any trouble?" Castiel looked up at Bobby, afraid to ask that question himself.

"Again, the story's saying that Cas didn't do anything expect try to stop the fight. Now, get your butt upstairs."

"Bu-"

"I didn't say give me a 'but', I said get your butt upstairs. Now." Bobby said firmly, nodding toward the stairwell. Dean looked like he had more to say but only shot him a glare and stormed up to his room. Just as Castiel was about to follow, Bobby clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, what really happened?"

Castiel opened his mouth, likely to lie, but he was interrupted before he could speak.

"Don't even try, boy, I know that that story is bull. Now, what really happened?"

Castiel bit his lip before yelping out, "Promise Dean won't get in more trouble!"

"Kid, I can't promise that."

"B-But you've already given him two weeks of punishment, along with the punishment from Mister Fitzgerald, and-"

"Cas, tell me what really happened and maybe Dean will have less of a punishment."

Castiel considered this for a moment. "Okay..."

"Good." Bobby agreed.

"Hester said my wings were bad and that only bad angels had black wings and that I was too small to be an angel for Dean," He mumbled, obviously still hurt by the comment, "Dean told her to stop it and she said he was stupid for having an angel smaller than him and that she was stronger than him and stuff and that she was going to make sure I was her friend and not his and that's when he pushed her and..." He trailed off, eyes still on the floor. Bobby sighed and released his hold on the angel.

"Alright, go play with your brother, I've got to talk to Dean."

"He's not going to get in more trouble, i-"

"Cas, does now really seem like the best time to point that out?"

Castiel shook his head and hesitantly went to Dean's room, wanting to comfort the older boy.

* * *

Bobby knocked on Dean's door, only to receive a loud 'Go away!' from the other side.

"Dean, I need to talk to you."

"Don't care!"

Bobby ran a hand over his face tiredly and opened the door. Dean was flopped face down on the bed, shoes and coat still on. Castiel looked up from where he sat on the window ledge, fidgeting with the hem of his coat.

"I thought I told you to go play with your brother."

He heard a mumbled apology and shook his head, returning his attention to Dean.

"Kid, why'd you lie about what happened?"

A pause. "I didn't lie."

"Cas already told me the truth."

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! You promised!" Dean yelled, sitting up and throwing a pillow at the angel. Castiel let out a small yelp when smacked him in the face and his wide eyes stared apologetically at Dean.

"I didn't want to lie to Mister Si- Bobby and-"

"You still promised! And you broke that promise and now I can't tell you anything anymore!"

The angel's wings slumped against his shoulders and his lip trembled, but he did his best to glare at the eight year old.

"Who says I would like you to tell me anything anyway?" He retorted before hurrying out of the room. Bobby and Dean shared a groan. Dean slumped against his other pillow and Bobby slowly sat down at the end of the bed. He knew he'd have to fix this fight too, but one problem at a time.

"Now, I'm gonna' try again. Why'd you lie?"

Dean grumbled something into the pillow.

"Dean, I can't hear a damn word you're saying."

"You told me not to do stuff for other people and I didn't want to get in trouble for fighting for Cas."

Bobby sighed, knowing the kid was refering to their earlier talk about him and Sam. "Dean, that isn't what I meant."

"Huh?" Dean peeked over at him.

"I meant you need to do stuff for yourself. That doesn't mean you need to stop doing stuff for others."

"So... I don't have to stop helping Cas and Sammy?"

"No, you don't. What you did was good."

Dean sat up and inquired hopefully, "So... I'm not in trouble anymore?"

"You wish, kid. Only one week, no TV or cars, alright?"

Dean's shoulders slumped, but he mumbled an 'okay' in reply.

"Now, I'm pretty sure Cas is pretty beat up about not keeping his promise. And he only told me because I said you wouldn't be in as much trouble if you told me."

"He did?" Dean asked, sounding guilty. Bobby nodded and the boy hurried down the hall before banging at the younger angel's door.

"Cas, open up!" The smaller angel peeked carefully through the door.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry for getting mad, okay? Bobby said you did so I'd get in less trouble."

Castiel slowly opened the door more. "Yes, I did... and you're forgiven."

A wide grin spread across Dean's face as he hugged his guardian angel. "So you aren't mad anymore?"

"N-No, I'm not." Castiel mumbled into Dean's shoulder awkwardly as he finally wrapped his arms around him. Bobby shook his head and smiled. Damn kid was lucky to get an angel like that


End file.
